


Monday Morning

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray’s not a morning person. Natsu comes to wake him up on a special day. Natsu/Gray. Dedicated to Fullbusterrulesmyheart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.

Monday morning

Gray grumbled as he curled slightly over himself. Sun was streaming from his open window and the fluttering curtains. He turned to the other side and shuffled more on the bed.

It was too early to wake up, he thought, some unintelligible noises coming from him.

Then the door opened with a bang. Gray jolted awake, sat up in the bed and looked bewildered.

Natsu was on the doorjamb, the door still oscillating slightly from where it had banged against the door. The fire mage had a shit eating grin.

“Good morning!” he said as he entered the bedroom.

Gray squinted his eyes and lay back on the bed, consciously ignoring the other. He even brought up a bedsheet to shield himself from the other.

“Go away Natsu.” Was the muffled answer.

“Come on. It’s morning and you said that we were going to the guild and find a new mission. I bet the girls are there already!” Natsu approached the bed.

“I dunno anything about that. Go away!”

“Gray, you spoilsport.” Natsu climbed onto the bed and straddled Gray. “It’s Monday. A new week begins.” He tried to pry the top of the sheet from over Gray’s head.

“I don’t care that’s Monday. It could be Sunday for all I care.” Gray curled into a tighter ball, trying to shake the other off him.

“Oh, I see…” Natsu said suggestively. “Then I’ll have to give you a good reason to be up and awake.” There was a moment of silence and then a deafening _riiip_ noise and Gray looked up, flabbergasted at Natsu.

“What do-! You pea-for-brains fire mage!” Gray yelled in outrage. His explosion was cut off when Natsu’s lips pressed against his, strong hands turning him to lay flat on his back.

“Now that’s better…” Natsu remarked as he pulled back from the kiss, eyeing the expanse of naked skin underneath. He knew that Gray tended to sleep naked so, his hand sneaked downwards and closed around the other’s half-hard shaft. “And this-“ he gave a  squeeze, “-is even better.” He smiled at Gray, a sharp, grin.

Gray grunted and placed his hands on Natsu’s chest. He wasn’t exactly sure if he wanted to push the other infuriating mage back or just slip back the ridiculous vest.

“You know that the way you dress is ridiculous, don’t you?” he grabbed the cloth and pushed it back. “This doesn’t cover much of anything.”

“And you’re one to talk?” Natsu asked, incredulous. “You who would rather walk around naked are criticizing the way I dress?” he shook his head and snorted, before letting go of Gray, leaning forward and plunging his hand through the dark hair. “Don’t make me laugh.” He said in a low voice, breathing against the other’s lips before claiming them once again.

Gray’s hands curled around Natsu’s neck and he managed to flip their positions, his hard erection brushing against Natsu’s abs.

“I still dress better than you.” Gray muttered, hands grabbing at Natsu’s wrists. “Even if, somehow, the clothes tend to desert me.”

“You think so…” Natsu deadpanned. “I do think that your taste in shirts sometimes isn’t all that great.”

“You’re mocking my shirts now?” Gray let go of Natsu’s wrists and hastened to unfasten the fire mage’s pants, the expected erection instantly poking from within its confines. “You’re always wearing sandals, my friend.”

“Hey! No mocking the sandals!” Natsu yelped.

“They aren’t all that fashionable,” was the offhand reply as Gray grasped the erection and with teasing touches saw as it darkened and engorged. “Or-“ he quickly grabbed the scarf that was askew over his bed but still somewhat around the other mage’s neck. “-the scarf…” at Natsu’s glare Gray continued, “I do think that it could always be put to better use, you know? Tie your hands around you back, or against my headboard, use it over your mouth to make you be just pretty and not having that crass mouth destroying that image.”

“Did you just call me pretty?” Natsu said, affronted. “I’m not pretty! You are and- hey! What are you doing?” he questioned as Gray took away the scarf and tied it and his hands to the headboard. He left just a little bit of leeway for Natsu to move his hands.

“Nothing, nothing.” Gray said airily. “I’m just doing what I said. And yes, you are pretty.” Gray sat back over Natsu’s stomach, feeling the muscles contract. He leaned forward and cupped Natsu’s cheek. “You’re very pretty and thoughtful.” He said with a smile. “So, I might give you a small gift, for making my Monday morning worthwhile. Deal?”

He let the words hang on the air as he turned to the bedside table to rummage through the drawer. He fished a small tube from it with a triumphant noise and, distractedly uncapped it and squeezed some transparent fluid from it. Then, with quick movements, he prepared himself before positioning himself above Natsu’s erection, the head just pressing against his prepared entrance.

“Gray…” Natsu breathed. And with that, Gray let himself be impaled by Natsu’s erection. Two sets of grunts and gasps arose in the room, Gray setting a slow pace that clearly was on the verge of torture to Natsu.

“I don’t believe that you’re this worked out already, Natsu.” Gray teased. “Where’s your oh so famed stamina?

“I… ugh… shut up!” Natsu said in between puffs of breath, his hands slipping from underneath the scarf and coming upwards to rest on the other mage’s hips. He started moving his hips in counterpoint to Gray’s, trying to be the one to set up the pace and make Gray swallow his words. “There’s nothing wrong with my stamina!”

“Ooooh?” Gray started saying before Natsu flipped their positions once again, a feral smile on the fire mage. Gray smiled back in the same way.

“Yes.” Natsu grunted, pausing and getting into a better position. “Besides, to a cool person, you’re pretty hot.”

Gray threw his head back with a cackle, his left hand coming to punch Natsu’s arm.

“You’re terrible today! What’s with you and all those horrible puns?”

“What! You think they’re terrible?” Natsu asked in mock hurt. “Don’t ever repeat that. You cold-hearted mage. You’re as cold as your magic and as cruel!” he ended with a whine.

“Oh, stop all that.” Gray slapped him on his shoulder. “You have work to do now. So, work!”

“Okay, okay…” Natsu grumbled as he started moving again in earnest, doing his best to hit that _spot_.

By that point their conversation was replaced by heavy breathing, grunts and moans and the slick noise of skin slapping against skin. As Natsu started noticing Gray approaching his peak, he held Gray’s erection and jerked him off. It didn’t take too long, their mutual teasing hurtling both mages towards a spectacular release.

Natsu fell over Gray, both breathing heavily before the pink haired mage slipped out and rolled to the side. Gray turned his head to him, facing the golden skin of Natsu’s arm.

“Thanks for this birthday present. It was much appreciated.” Gray huffed against Natsu’s skin.

Natsu froze.

“Wait. What? You’re saying that it’s your birthday?” he asked in a low voice. Nearly to the point of Gray having to strain his hearing.

With the shock he heaved himself to his elbows, glaring.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t remember!?” his voice rose slightly.

Natsu by that point was also resting on his elbows, glaring in response.

“Shut up!” He growled before lunging forward and starting another serious make-out session, kissing Gray nearly to within an inch of his life. When they paused for longer than the time enough to get some air into their lungs, Natsu finally stared at Gray, serious face on and saying. “Happy birthday.” Then he fell to his side, curled a hand over Gray’s waist and fell asleep.

Gray laid frozen in place, both by surprise, shock and the heavy band over his waist that was Natsu’s arm.

“You’re just impossible, do you know?” he asked the sleeping salamander, pushing back the hairs that were obscuring Natsu’s eyes. He shook his head with affection as the thought ‘what am I going to do with you?’ ran through his mind. Then he curled into Natsu, letting himself fall to sleep too.

Today seemed to be a day that was going to be full of surprises.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** This story was written to Fullbusterrulesmyheart at ffn.  
>  Thank you my dear. If I hadn’t seen your post this story wouldn’t have come to existence. Haha. Seriously, how could I forget about his birthday?? *headdesks*  
> Anyway, I was listening to Christina’s song and then kind of joined the two ideas. And that’s all.  
> Story’s unbetaed.  
> Hope you like it.  
> Feedback’s always appreciated.


End file.
